


And I Am Looking Up at the Stars

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-12
Updated: 2006-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c realizes he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Am Looking Up at the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is for shaddyr's request, which was Windfall. Post-Threshold.

Teal’c inhaled, the ripe scent of fruit sweet on the back of his tongue. The trees that surrounded him, branches heavy, had once marched in precise lines for miles along the road, but like the city SG-1 had spent the day exploring, the massive orchard was long abandoned; there was much fruit on the ground, and the trees grew in a tangle encroaching into the road.

Daniel Jackson pulled a fruit from a branch he ducked under. He sniffed it, bounced it in his palm before taking a bite. “Their texture is like apples, but they taste like plums.”

“Plumples,” said O'Neill, earning a disgusted look from Major Carter.

“That sounds-“

“Like something you need a cream for,” Daniel Jackson finished for her, his expression a mirror of hers.

"What, you don't think it'd be an effective marketing strategy?" O'Neill winked at Teal'c, who responded with the anticipated quirk of his brow. They hid it well, but he had been watching them as closely as they observed him, and he knew that their jovial banter, while not deliberately staged, was in part for his benefit.

In those first days after the Rite of Malshuraan, he thought their careful treatment of him was distrust. Shame clouded all his thoughts, and he wallowed in his guilt for weeks, until Major Carter had appeared in his doorway just yesterday, twisting her fingers under his expectant gaze. When she blurted out, "Do you hate us?" he had no words to respond.

Even now she hovered close; her hand pressed against his arm for a fleeting moment as she passed by. While she was normally tactile, she touched him constantly since he had awoken from the rite - reassurance, he thought, that he was himself again. Perhaps one day he would find the words to express how he needed that reassurance as well.

“T?” O'Neill tossed him a piece of the fruit, which he caught with ease. "Something up?"

“All is well.” Teal'c bit into the fruit with relish, its juice running down his chin.

 


End file.
